User blog:Gearbram/OPM Gear - CH1
Chapter 1: Got Sucked In Somewhere in the room of a manga fanatic..... A freshly-showered guy sits in front of his pc and is editing in a wikia page, namely the One-Punch Man Wiki. ???: "Yaaaawwwnnnnn... i'm tired. At least i finally managed to have this page done, phew... I wonder how the other editors in this wiki are like" This creepy freshly-showered guy suddenly leaves his desk and moves to the kitchen. He takes a bottle of alcohol-free beer from the fridge, scratches his ass and moves back to his otaku-room. ??? (Thinking): "I should seriously take a break from editing and watch some anime.... i should continue watching Genshiken, i love that anime.... Oh! I forgot!!! Finally i got my copy of the OPM manga from Amazon! It finally got released in my country and language, i should read it!!!" The creepy guy opened his copy of the OPM manga and.... suddenly got sucked in into it!!!!!!!!! ???: "Whoaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! What the he-auauauaaarrrrghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" "from this point onward...it will be a first-person narration" I woke up in the middle of a city, similar to Re:Zero.... Some of the citizens are looking at me. The only things i have with me are, my clothes (A shirt, sweatpants and underwear. I'm barefooted), the alcohol-free beer in the right hand, a handkerchief in the pocket and the figurine of "a certain SAO character" in the left hand (I just happened to grab this one when i got sucked in...). I slowly took a gulp from the beer... and spitted it out in shock. Me (thinking): "Am i dreaming?! This can't be true....Where the hell am i?! Is this seriously what i think it is? The world of OPM? Yeahhhhhhh.. helll yessssss! - Moment.... I don't have anything valuable with me nor a place to stay!!!!! SH*T!!! What am i supposed to do now?" I took a deep breath and realized that the first thing to do is, to find a place to stay. As the first step, i need to find out where i am currently. I decided to ask a passerby. Me: "Excuse me, can you please tell me which city this is? I just happened to got lost." Passerby: "Got lost? Well, this is N-City." N-City... I don't know anything about N-City, it didn't appeared in OPM so far. It seems that i got randomly warped into a city and not directly to Z-City, where Saitama lives. I really need a place to live and food as well. I decided to walk toward Z-City, there are many abandoned homes in the area where Saitama lives, i might meet him there as well. "I walked ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see him, And every gasp of breath i grabbed at just to find him, I climbed up every hills to get, to him... And every single step of the way, of pain, Every single night and day, I searched for him. Through sandstorms and hazy dawns i reached for him. I'm tired and i'm weak, but i'm strong for him..." After two days of walking towards Z-City (without shoes, food or clear water. I also always slept in the public like a hobo), my feets started to bleed and i collapsed due to exhaustion... After several hours.... i woke up in someone else's room..... Me: "Where.... am i?" To be continued...... What happens next... Who do you think saved me and took me to their home? The poll decides what happens next :P Mumen Rider Bang and Charanko The Blizzard Group The Tank Topper Army Atomic Samurai and his disciples Dr. Genus and Armored Gorilla Puri-Puri-Prisoner O_O Metal Bat and Zenko Dr. Kuseno Category:Blog posts